dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Funky Kong
Funky Kong (aka Funky) is a character in the DKCU. He originates from the Donkey Kong series. His @ on Twitter is "@Kong_FunkyApe". Description General Information Funky owns a shop where he sells items, as well as a plane for flying around in. He typically hangs out with the other Kongs or goes off on his own little adventures like DK. Personality Funky Kong is typically calm and behaves like a surfer dude, using words like "bodacious." However, he will take on a more serious attitude and take action if need be. Abilities and Equipment (Note: This does not include abilities/equipment Funky has not yet used in the DKCU yet) Abilities: |-| Hide Abilities= |-| Show Abilities= * Banana Slamma: DK's signature technique which Funky presumably learned from him. * Barrel Roll: Funky spins around repeatedly and slams in to his opponent. * Afterimage Technique: Funky vanishes in a burst of speed and reappears somewhere else. * Bodacious Blast: Funky can shoot out a blue blast of energy from his hands. Partly taught to him by Shaggy. * Funky Flash: An extremely powerful red blast of energy. * Super Bodacious Kong: A form that gives Funky yellow hair on his head and increases his power. Equipment: |-| Hide Equipment= |-| Show Equipment= * Barrel Plane: A plane with a big barrel in the center of it. * Surfboard: A red surfboard that Funky used as a weapon against Tabuu. * Mega Mushroom: A special Mushroom that Funky presumably kept from Mario Kart Wii that allows him to temporarily turn giant. History The Candy Chronicles Funky was caught up in the events of the Candy Chronicles. One day, Donkey Kong's planned date with Candy goes awry when she doesn't show up, having left him for Diddy once Diddy won the lottery. DK decides to blow up DK Island as revenge (it is implied he didn't succeed or at least the TNT Barrels did extremely minimal damage and not at all what DK expected them to do and thought they did, as the inhabitants and DK Island are fine soon afterwards.) Funky and DK fly away and crash down in New Donk City where they hang out for a while. Diddy "invades" New Donk City and DK assumes Diddy wants revenge, but Diddy apparently wasn't mad. DK then gets banana disease from eating too many bananas and dies after a few days, but K. Rool revives him with the Chaos Emeralds because his life would be empty knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue terrorizing DK or that he couldn't take down the Kong himself with his own two scaly green hands. The Kongs return home afterwards. Candy would later go on to date Funky which DK was briefly mad about but then didn't care. Kongfinity War Funky battled against K. Rool as well as his forces alongside the other heroes on a rocky and stormy shore side. Funky was one of the people who were affected by the snap and ended up in the Garfield Dimension where he adventured with some of the others looking for Garfield Phones. Eventually he was wished back by Shaggy using the Dragon Balls and K. Rool was defeated by DK, allowing Funky to return to his normal life. Kongspace Emissary After DK Island was turned in to a trophy, Funky came by in his Barrel Plane to come help but was too late. He then joined the others on their way back to the mainland. He later went to Subspace with the others to fight Tabuu and his forces and assisted in the final onslaught of attacks against Tabuu. He then returned to DK Island with the others to celebrate. Banana War DK and Funky both really wanted a specific banana after DK saw it in one of Funky's posts. When Funky returned to DK Island, Funky went to DK's treehouse and started a fight. The battle took them all across the island, underwater, the sky, and even space. The battle ends with Donkey Kong using the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Donkey Kong and Funky Kong using a Mega Mushroom to become Mega Funky Kong, but both forms run out and they fall back to DK Island, ending the battle as a tie. Trivia * bodacious Category:DKCU Members Category:DKCU Member Category:Characters Category:DK Crew